En mi lado del sofa
by Vitto-H
Summary: No se dieron cuenta que la vida es corta y si no te apresuras a declarle tus sentimientos a la persona amada,un dia puede que ya no amanezca a tu lado .:Oneshot:.


**Hola!**

**Les traigo un nuevo fic, no juzguen por el titulo, en verdad me esmere en hacerlo. Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Songfic:** En mi lado del sofa

**Cantantes:**La oreja de Vangooh

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kisimoto™ ©**

* * *

**•• En mi lado del sofá ••**

Ella estaba parada mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia las calles concurridas de su aldea, tenia lagrimas brotando por sus ojos chocolate, dándole un aspecto nostálgico y triste. Cualquiera que observara por la ventana y viera a aquella frágil mujer con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, no podría evitar sentir melancolía y tristeza; se encontraba esperando que en cualquier momento cierto ojiblanco apareciera por una esquina saltando los tejados de las casas, había hecho una promesa y el era un hombre que tenia palabra, y ella era la mujer que creía en el. Aunque el miedo de no verlo regresar la estremecía; todavía recordaba como sucedió todo, aquella mañana en la que su vida cambio:

**Flash Back **

Una pareja de shinobis se encontraban entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamientos designados, ambos destacados ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja. Ella tenía como nombre: Tenten Ama, la conocida y renombrada maestra de las armas, miembro destacada de las fuerzas ANBU, poseedora de una puntería perfecta; mientras tanto el joven que la acompañaba no era otro que Neji Hyuga, el heredero del Bouke, poseedor del Byakugan, el llamado genio prodigio de la familia Hyuga, shinobi por excelencia, capitán de las fuerzas ANBU, entre otras cualidades que se le atribuían, pero ninguna mención tan reconocida como ser "el mejor amigo de Tenten Ama " , con la que había establecido una estrecha relación desde que estaban en el ahora ya desaparecido equipo Gai. Ahora adultos, habían tomado la decisión de seguirse viendo para entrenar, y así no perder la amistad o la comunicación entre ambos.

Pararon de lanzarse armas y con una mirada Neji le indico a su acompañante que era momento de descansar, ella capto el mensaje y lo siguió al árbol más cercano, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con la vista al frente haciendo que el silencio se apoderara de ellos.

- ¿Neji?.- dijo al fin la morocha.- ¿Cómo va tu relación con la chica que sales?

- Mph.- dijo el ojiblanco.- ¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?

- Pues…si, eres mi amigo.- dijo con timidez la morocha.- me interesa saber si esa chica te trata bien, o lo que sientes tu por ella.

- Pues, la verdad.- dijo titubeando.- Es una buena persona, no tengo reproches de ella, sin embargo creo que no llegare a nada más que una simple amistad.

- ¿A si?.- pregunto curiosa la castaña.- ¿Por qué piensas así? Se ven bien juntos.- por dentro le dolía decirlo, pero ya era hora de reprimir esos sentimientos que le carcomían por dentro, él era su mejor amigo y el siempre estaba para escucharla, no podía hacer menos que ofrecerle un momento de atención a su vida personal.

_Te esperare, no importa quién te bese, yo te esperare_

_No importa que me quieras, yo te escuchare_

_SI tú me has dado tanto, yo te esperare_

_y te daré mi vida entera._

- ¿En serio?.- dijo curioso el shinobi.- No eres la primera que me lo dice

-¿A si?.-dijo con ganas de llorar.- ¿Quién mas te ha dicho lo ha dicho? Supongo que alguien más allegado a ti.

- De hecho, fue mi tío quien me lo dijo.- dijo sin pensar.- Me vio caminando con ella por la aldea, y al llegar a la mansión me llamo en secreto para darme la recomendación de la posibilidad de que ella sea la futura madre de los hijos del Bouke. Es que procede de un clan prestigioso, en la aldea de la nube.

-… .- _"Ella lleva las de vencer, por mucho, desde tener un apellido y una familia, además de ser la mejor en todos los campos… sin lugar a duda ella es la mejor para el".-_

-¿Tenten te pasa algo?.- dijo el ojiblanco.- No me has dicho nada

-Eso es una buena noticia para ti ¿no?.-dijo con pésame.- al fin puedes elegir a la mujer que deseas por esposa.

- Si…creo que tienes razón.-dijo apesumbrado. Debo aprovechar la oportunidad que me están dando

La kunoichi bajo la mirada, como le dolía no poder decirle que lo amaba con todo su corazón, que él era el hombre con el que deseaba pasar toda su vida, pero si no la veía de la misma forma… de nada le servía; ahora tenía que resignarse a verlo con otra mujer, aunque su alma se le partiera en mil pedazos al igual que su corazón, resignarse a ser nada mas la amiga de Neji Hyuga, el heredero del Bouke.

De algo estaba segura... de que lo amaba y de que seguiría a su lado a pesar de todo, no quería desprenderse de él, le seria fiel al amor que por tantos años se guardo, fiel al único hombre con el que había convivido en toda su corta existencia y al único hombre que la hizo mujer.

_Te esperare, te esperare en la sombras, siempre ahí estaré_

_No importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver_

_No importa quién te abrase, yo a ti te amare_

_y te daré mi vida entera_

- Pero sabes que.- dijo Neji cortando sus pensamientos.- La quiero mucho, sin embargo no creo que ella sea la indicada para mi, siento que, a pesar de lo buena persona que es, el cariño y afecto que le tengo no se pueden comparar al amor que siento por otra mujer. La única a la que deseo a mi lado, esa señorita que alguna vez tuve la fortuna de hacer mía. Creo que tú la conoces o no?

-¿Na-na-ni-i?—dijo sorprendida la morocha.- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Que amo a una joven de hermosos ojos achocolatados y de divina sonrisa.- diciendo esto se acerco lentamente a su cuerpo y susurrándole le dijo.- te amo Tenten, eres la única persona que me hace sentir algo especial, no sabes la dicha que siento el ser el primer hombre de tu vida, para mi "aquella vez" no fue un error, y si para ti lo fue….quisiera cometer más errores contigo. A pesar de lo que opine el clan, yo te quiero como la futura madre de mis hijos y como mi futura esposa. Sé que a tu lado, mis hijos podrán evitar ser marcados por el Souke, porque ninguno de los dos lo permitiremos… deseo formar una hermosa familia contigo

_Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo adentro es todo tuyo y mío._

- ¿Neji que te sucede?.- dijo susurrando la castaña.- Porque tan de repente todo esto…

No la dejo terminar, la beso cerrando toda objeción, saboreo sus dulces y rosados labios… aquel manjar que tanto deseaba. Ella por su parte cerró los ojos disfrutando por segunda ocasión aquellos labios le habían quitado su pureza, y que su poseedor tenia los ojos más enigmáticos de la aldea, así como su frio y arrogante carácter. Pero que al estar con ella era más abierto y podría decirse que más feliz.

Ese era el logro de Tenten Ama, tener en sus redes a Neji Hyuga, ser su primera mujer y por lo visto la ultima.

Se separaron lentamente y se observaron el uno al otro, no eran necesarias las palabras, ya que con la mirada se decían todo lo que sentían y la necesidad de ambos. Se levantaron de aquel lugar y el la coloco en su espalda y saltaron entre los árboles para llegar a la casa de la joven, la cual era la más cercana.

Como pudieron entraron a la casa bajo las caricias y besos pasionales que se iban transmitiendo, el acariciaba sus piernas y sus pechos mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta, simplemente le respondía con un beso fugaz mientras seguía luchando con la puerta. Ya abierta (la puerta xD) entraron con la mayor prisa, cerraron de un portazo y se tiraron al sofá mas grande, se dedicaron a acariciarse y besarse, mientras cada uno le iba quitando sus prendas al otro, al ver el torso descubierto del joven ojiblanco, Tenten no pudo evitar suspirar y recorrerlo con la yema de los dedos, delineando cada parte de su bien formado abdomen , se acerco y lo beso; pero él no se quedaría atrás, le quito de jalón el sostén, acariciando aquellas dos montañas que se le formaban ante sus ojos, besándolos, acariciándolos, deseándolos.

Era definitivo, después de esa noche nada los podría separar, ya que, como antes, se estaban entregando el uno al otro, se estaban uniendo en uno solo como aquella vez; con la única diferencia que a partir de ahora nada los separaría.

¡Qué tontos fueron!

**Fin flash back**

Se alejo de la ventana, sabia que eso estaba mal porque así no vería que su novio llegara, pero le dolía tanto los pies, llevaba casi todo el día esperando noticias suyas y no había recibido nada mas una carta de la Gondaime que le reportaba que hubieron algunas complicaciones en la misión, pero que al parecer estaba todo bajo control. Deseaba con todo su corazón que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Bajo las escaleras de su habitación y se dispuso a caminar hacia la sala, aquel lugar donde lo había visto irse. Se sentó en el sofá, pero no en cualquier lado sino en _su_ lugar, aquél pedazo de espacio que ella había elegido en secreto para recordar todo lo sucedido nuevamente.

_Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más._

**Flash back **

Estaba amaneciendo, ella estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de aquel hombre que la hacía inmensamente feliz, el por su parte, estaba observándola dormir, se veía tan tranquila, tan pacífica, pero sobre todo tan hermosa. Como si estuviera ausente de todo, soñando con lo que más añoraba en su subconsciente, lo que la hacia feliz. Se dedico a acariciar su mejilla y después su hombro desnudo, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que habían hecho y lo que pensaban seguir haciendo. Cada vez que recordaba aquellos momentos de gloria una sonrisa le brotaba de sus finos labios.

De pronto ella se movió ligeramente, restregó sus manos con sus ojos para poder ver mejor a su acompañante, le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora y lo beso, él la atrajo mas haciendo el beso más profundo, separándose al fin por falta de oxigeno.

-Buenos días.- le susurro él con una sonrisa ligera.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Algo incomoda.- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- No es bueno dormir en un sofá, cuando ambos estamos acostados en el.

-Para la próxima vez, debemos llegar a la cama o de pérdida, tirarnos al piso.- dijo este en tono de burla.

- Prefiero el sofá.- le dijo provocativamente.- así no te separas de mi cuerpo en ningún momento.

- Tienes razón.- dicho esto volvió a besarla con la misma ternura anterior.

-¿Qué hora son Neji?.- pregunto la castaña.- Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde para ver a Lee y Gai-sensei.

- Sí, pero no importa.- dijo frustrado por romper el momento mencionando a los dos sujetos de mallas verdes.- De seguro estarán corriendo por ahí.

-Tienes razón.- dijo entre risas la castaña.- Entonces?

- Entonces…que?.- dijo confundido

-¿Qué fue para nosotros lo de esta noche?.- dijo con cierta timidez la castaña, temiendo a una respuesta tajante o cortante.

-Que te deseo con todo mi ser.- le dijo al oído.- y que esta misma tarde te presentare ante el clan como mi novia y futura esposa.

-Claro.- dijo Tenten.- lo bueno es que ya me preguntaste que opino o si me gustaría ser tu novia

- Vaya, creo que tienes razón.- dijo siguiéndole el juego.- Creo que eso pone las cosas más complicadas aun, pero creo que después de lo de anoche ya está más que dada tu respuesta. Sin embargo.- se apuro a decir antes de recibir los reproches de la castaña.- Como soy un caballero…

La acerco más a su cuerpo, y le susurro en los labios mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Tenten Ama.- dijo con seguridad y cierta seriedad.- quisiera concederme el honor de ser mi novia, mis intenciones son las mejores y la amo con profunda pasión, prometo hacerla feliz y respetarla en todo momento… ¿Qué dice al respecto?

- Que digo.- dijo la kunoichi con cierto tomo.- No sé, al parecer su declaración deja mucho que desear, y las promesas son algo escasas y…

No la dejo terminar, giro sobre su cuerpo dejándola debajo de él, aprisionada entre el sofá y el cuerpo del ojiblanco, ella había empezado a reírse, ya que el empezó a besarla por todo su cuellos, mordiendo y lamiendo ciertas zonas,

- Ahora que me dices.- dijo mirándola a lo ojos.- quieres que te siga convenciendo.

- Esta bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Neji Hyuga acepto ser tu esposa y tu futura mujer.

Apenas escucho esas palabras la beso apasionadamente, recorriendo con la mano cada parte de su ser, respondiendo a cada impulso que su cuerpo le dictaba. Manteniéndose así, durante un buen rato. Sentados uno al lado del otro, uniendo sus corazones y almas ¡Qué felices serian juntos!

¡Qué ilusos llegaron a ser!

**Fin flash back**

Si, desde aquel momento Tenten Ama, había decidió que ese sería su lugar, donde su _futuro esposo _le pido ser su novia y esposa. Le brotaba un sonrisa y una lagrima al darse cuenta que por cosas del destino, habían podido permanecer juntos, solo deseaba que este no cambiara de opinión al último momento.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y no recibía noticias por parte del ni de la Hokague, eso era la que la tenia preocupada, se mantenía en cierta calma con el estúpido consuelo de que las misiones eran largas, y Neji por ser ANBU no lo mandarían a misiones fáciles, seguramente por eso estaba demorando demasiado, la Gondaime era una mujer muy ocupada con numerosos ninjas en sus escuadrones y no se concentraría en uno solo, eran miles a lo mejor por eso no había recibido más noticias. ¿Pero porque no salía de la casa? Tenía que esperar a su amado en su casa, donde la dejo, para que ella fuera quien lo recibiese con todo su amor y cariño, dándole ánimos para la plática de esa tarde con el cabecilla del clan.

_Te esperaré, mi pena contenida la conoces bien,  
también que si me dejas moriré de pie,  
no lloraré tu ausencia,  
solo esperaré y te daré mi vida entera_

Solo se estaba engañando a si mismo. Porqué el no había vuelto? Porque seguramente algo le había pasado. Por qué la Gondaime no había enviado una notificación? Porque temía la reacción por parte de ella. Por qué ella no salía de su casa para ir a la torre de la Hokague y pedir información? Porque tenía miedo de recibir una notica fatal.

Pero solo se estaba asustando, a lo mejor nada más es un retraso, algún compañero herido o tal vez el cansancio los retrasaba cada vez más, además que son unas pocas horas de espera cuando al llegar el la besaría porque la extraño demasiado, que es un poco de tiempo cuando de nuevo pudiera tenerlo cerca y a salvo

_Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo adentro es todo tuyo y mío_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la torre, sin embargo al parecer Tsunade-sama no prestaba atención al paisaje y mas con lo que acababa de suceder, fue terrible escribir una carta para cada familia reportándole el estado del escuadrón que acababa de salir.

- ¡¡Tsunade-sama!!.- grito Shizune.- Acaban de llegar los están trasladando a los cuartos para analizarlos.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los cuerpos?.- dijo con seriedad.-

- Pues algunos tienen miembros cercenados y otros heridas mortales.- dijo con tristeza Shizune. Pero...

- Ya se.- dijo la Hokague.- ¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán Neji Hyuga?

-Su cuerpo es el más lesionado.- dijo Shizune con lagrimas en los ojos.- recibió varios golpes mortales, seguramente fue eso lo que acabo con su vida.

- Vaya.- dijo la Gondaime.- Así que Akatsuki y Sasuke Uchiha quieren terminar con todos. Hasta con el que alguna vez fue por su rescate. ¿Ya le reportaron a…?

-Ya se le fue repostado al clan Hyuga.- dijo sollozando.- Y también a Tenten Ama, tengo entendido que era su novia.

- Pobre, ¿sabías que acababan de declararse su amor el uno al otro?.- dijo dando media vuelta la Gondaime para que no notaran sus lagrimas.- Hoy iban a anunciar su compromiso a la familia de Neji. No se dieron cuenta que la vida es corta y que si no te apresuras a declarle tus sentimientos a la persona amada, la puedes perder para siempre…Jiraiya.- Dijo susurrando.- Perdón.- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- ¿Cómo fue su reacción?

- Al parecer entro en un estado de shock, agarro la carta después de que le explicamos lo sucedido, pero ella solo se retiro y cerró la puerta de su casa, al parecer no asimilaba todo… la vimos leer la carta en su habitación y luego asomarse por la ventana, de ahí no se movió cuando nos quitamos…Tsunade-sama tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer.

-Manda a sus amigas a visitarla, ellas deben estar con ella, antes de que haga una tontería.

-Hai

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Se levanto del sofá y abrió un cajón cerca de la sala, saco un kunai… era el primero que le había regalado su padre, así que lo guardaba como una reliquia; tenía un hilo colgando dentro, ya que el ojiblanco le había dado una cadena para que no lo volviera a perder y la supiera diferenciar de los demás kunais. Regresó al lugar anterior, ósea a su lado del sofá y contemplo aquel hermosos objeto que estaba armado con las cosas que los hombres más importantes en su vida le habían obsequiado. Levanto la carta que llevaba firmemente en su mano desde que la había recibido leyéndola por última vez.

_Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más._

Le prometió que regresaría y que al llegar anunciarían su compromiso a su familia y amigos, pero no llego… y cómo llegaría si su novio llevaba horas de muerto. Prometió esperarlo como es debido, pero antes de eso le prometió seguirle hasta donde e fuera, que siempre estarían juntos fuese donde fuese. Y eso valía mas para ella que otra cosa en el mundo, ella _si_ tenía palabra.

_Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más_

Observo el arma que tenía en sus manos, acaricio el filo y miro de nuevo la habitación que la rodeaba, acaricio el sofá que tanto le había traído recuerdos y que ahora sería su fría morada. Tomó el kunai con las dos manos

- Neji.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- Al fin estaremos juntos, cumpliré mi promesa.

_Yo sin tu amor soy un montón de cosas menos yo.  
Me duele tanto el corazón..._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Aquella tarde, la aldea de Konoha se tiño de rojo perdiendo a dos de sus más grandes ninjas, al heredero del Bouke, el genio de la prestigiosa familia Hyuga y a Tenten Ama, la grandiosa maestra de armas. A pesar de que el destino no les permitió estar juntos en vida, al menos sus almas fueron unidas en otro lugar, donde nadie puede impedirles ser felices y estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Bien..Que les parecio? ... POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!! QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO :S

La historia me nacio de un dia para otro, pero a falta de tiempo y de inspiracion me impidio terminarla asi que deje de hacer mi tarea :D para terminarlo. Se que es muy cruel.

De hecho yo llore en el final ( si lo se, soy berrinchuda :|) pero me costo mucho elegir algunas palabras al final para que todo entablara perfectamente en la historia, y sobre todo que al momento del final no fuera demasiado cruel.. pero creo que no lo logre.. o si?

Dejenme un review pliis!! Me hacen ser mejor escritora ^^

Nos estamos leyendo. 

**Vitto-H**


End file.
